Darkness
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: It has been a hundred years since the Heroes of the Golden Age fell against the Army of Darkness. Now, the Resistance seeks to destroy the Army of Darkness once and for all. To do that, however, they'll need to bring back old heroes long thought dead.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans****, Justice League, or any DC Hero team. I do, however, own the Survivors****. The End is near…**

It began over 100 years ago, when the first Titans formed. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were the first. Then came Terra, who betrayed them, redeemed herself, and then came back without knowing who she was. Later on, the Titans East formed, who made their base in Steel City. Yet, the Titans grew even larger during the Brotherhood Crisis. That was the Golden Age of Heroes, back when peace flourished throughout Earth. Sure, there were super villains, but the Titans prevailed, along with the Justice League and the Survivors. Who are they, you ask? Not well known, they come from a skilled cult of psychics and magicians, from somewhere in the Dimension of Quitalla. About thousand years ago, they escaped the destruction of their dimension, which had helped keep Trigon the Terrible at bay. Arriving on Earth, they lived in peace for centuries, until Trigon came to Earth. Or tried to, at least. The Survivors kept him distracted long enough to close the first portal, loosing well over half their numbers in that fatal battle. It was not until they were contacted by the spirit of Azar did they learn about another portal: Trigon's daughter. By then, the Survivors had dwindled down to about one hundred and fifty members. So when Raven came to Earth, they watched over her in secret. After Trigon's ascension to Earth through his daughter, the Survivors appeared and helped the Titans him, this time losing nobody. They disappeared shortly after, and did not resurface until the Brotherhood came to power. Under the streets of Paris, the Survivors, being led by a man called James, joined the remaining Titans, who were being led by Beast Boy, and brought the Brotherhood down, freeing all Titans who had been held captive.

The Brotherhood dealt with, James led the Survivors until his death in the Darkening, where, it is said, that the heroes of the Golden Age fell in battle against the forces of Lords Slade, Lex Luthor, the Joker, and Brother Blood. Following their lead, many of the super villains amassed an army of loyal followers, and declared war on the Justice League and the Titans. The story of their battles, however, is for another time. From what we know, the League, whose numbered in the thousands, and the Titans, whose numbered one hundred, faced the Army of Dark, and the battle went on for years, wearing both sides down, dwindling numbers, and eventually coming to the Battle of the Plains, where on the wastelands of the American northwest, which had seen heavy fighting during the first years of the Darkening. Reduced to rubble and waste, it would provide the background for the Battle of Survival, in which the remaining members of the League, Titans, and Survivors were crushed by the forces of darkness. All heroes were exterminated, so we've been told.

Here's a timeline (A.D.):

1003: Quitalla destroyed; Survivors come to Earth.

1774: Trigon attempts to enter Earth, and is repelled by the Survivors.

2003: The Titans first form.

2006: Azarath destroyed; Trigon comes to Earth and is killed.

2008: The Darkening begins.

2013: April: Titans Tower in Jump City destroyed. November: Justice League Watchtower destroyed.

2018: Battle of Survival; the Justice League, Titans, and Survivors are wiped out. The Army of Dark conquers the Earth.

2023: The Resistance is formed.

2172: Resistance succeeds raid on Luthor Lab in Anchorage, Alaska; body of Martian Manhunter found in a high security vault, cryofrozen, sleeping peacefully. In December, the Manhunter is brought out of cryo state, and effectively takes on the role as Leader of all Resistance forces on Earth.

We now look for others that may have been captured and put in cryosleep. We don't know if there are any more out there, the Martian Manhunter may be the last hero on Earth, but we won't give up. Not until the Dread Empire is brought down. Not until all humanity is free.

**Up next, Battle for the Isles. **


End file.
